MacNeart/Roleplay
Roleplay as a MacNeart wolf. Roleplay Hauska gathered the wolves. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Awyn stayed behind; she would get beaten up even more if she came. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hauska noticed Awyn was in the back, he needed her to go on a byrrgis, they needed to find more food for the winter. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) She tilted her muzzle in the direction of which she heard the chieftain coming. "Y-yes?" she stuttered, "how may I help you?" Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "I need your help with the byrgiss. Do what you always do." (You should make Awyn notice his eyes looking in hers as if staring at her thoughts XP) Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC) (xD) "Yes, honorable chieftain," she bowed her head and stalked to the gathering wolves. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hauska padded up the hills. He stared in the distance, wondering what the wolves were saying in his dreams. He always wondered, but here it's always perfect for thinking. They had said something worse than death may happen... What can be worse than death? he wondered Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Awyn thought about when she was a pup. Blinded by an avalanche, her paw mangled by a outclanner, she wasn't born mangled like this. But no one remembered, everyone of her kin were dead. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 04:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hauska felt pity for the gnaw wolf. He was very good friends with the Fengo, in fact best friends. Fies and he used to meet in secret far out near the outermost until Fies desided he will go to the Watch Wolves for guidance. He didn't want to have to make them suffer, but he had to follow the tradition; they had bad blood. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:16, September 11, 2012 (UTC) It was the day. Aspen finally got to go to the white light of the whelping den, to the outside world. WolfRunner (talk) 21:35, April 23, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Hauska walked into the whelping den, and greeted Aspen Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' Aspen had been nursed by a she-wolf that was not his one mother. Born in a litter of three, Aspen was the only one who survived that harsh-cold blizzard after his abandonment. He was born to a high-ranking wolf in the clan, but his parents were unknown. He was nursed by a willing she-wolf in the clan. Today his 'mother' was letting him go out of the den. That was the good part. The bad part was that today was the last day his 'mother' would take care of him. She had birthed a malcadh, a cursed one. ''She now must leave the clan forever. That was all that Aspen thought about. My first mother abandoned me, my second mother taken away from me. ''Is there something wrong with me?, ''he thought. At that moment Hauska, the honorable cheiftan of the clan, came in. "Are you looking for my mother?" he said, his head low so Hauska wouldn't notice the tears that he was holding back. (Sorry so long) WolfRunner (talk) 17:39, April 27, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner (Sorry about the picture, keeping a picture in the RP would complicate things...) "No, I need to see your ''malcadh ''sibling. You know what needs to be done. I'm sorry that your mother needs to be taken away from you, I would help if I could, but I just can't do anything." Hauska said. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!!'' 03:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) (Ok) "Yes Hauska." Aspen said, looking at his cheiftan. He walked further into the den and aroused his mother. "Hauska is here." He said and slowly backed out of the den. His excitement had vanished. WolfRunner (talk) 18:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "It's time," Hauska told Aspen's mother. "I appreciate youd didn't try to run away like Ilana, the wolf who had a malcadh ''last summer." 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 19:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Aspen's mother came out of the den. She came up to lick Aspen's shoulder as a goodbye. She walked off without another word. WolfRunner (talk) 20:58, May 6, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Hauska saw his old friend, Fies the fengo, walk up in the distance. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Aspen looked up and noticed Hauska looking off. I wonder what he's looking at... WolfRunner (talk) 00:58, May 8, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Hauska greeted the Fengo as he walked toward him. He noticed Aspen and said, "Hello there!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:02, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Aspen looked down. " Hello honorable Fengo.", he said shyly WolfRunner (talk) 18:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Don't be shy of me little one!" Fies was not very large, he was about half the size of Hauska. "I'm just here to visit the pack! What would your name be?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Uh..Uhm.. My n-name is Aspen." WolfRunner (talk) 19:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Oh yes, and you can go ahead and call me Fies!" Fies laughed. Hauska laughed too, nervously. "Um, Fies, I need to speak to you, well, I've been having these dreams..." Fies listened carefully. "These wolves, I don't know who they were, but they weren't normal Dire Wolves. They showed me these..." Hauska suddenly got a migraine, and fell to the ground. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Aspen rushed toward Hauska, but knew he could do no good. WolfRunner (talk) 22:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Hauska spoke softly, "Fies, go to the MacMora clan. And fast." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:22, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Aspen stepped away, knowing this was a private conversation. WolfRunner (talk) 23:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Why?" Fies asked. "Just do it!" Hauska said, getting up. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Aspen only caught peices of the conversation.What was so urgent? '',he wondered WolfRunner (talk) 21:20, May 17, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Hauska shook himself. "Take someone with you! Anyone here, this could be dangerous." Hauska said. Fies looked around. "Aspen, you're a small pup, if anything happens, you need to alert Hauska. Come with me." "What? He's only a pup!" Hauska said. "That doesn't make him unreliable, now come, quickly. I'll go slowly if you need me to." 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 21:26, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Aspen, bewildered, slowly stood. WolfRunner (talk) 14:59, May 18, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Come now," Fies said. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Aspen quickly obeyed and rushed to his side. User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner "What's happening?" sqeauked a little voice. A white she-pup named Kinkajou bounced out of the whelping den, skidding to a halt in front of Fies and Aspen.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... "Im helping Fies catch some bad guys!" squealed Aspen. "This is my friend Kinkajou." he explained to Fies User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner "What bad guys?" Kinkajou cocked her head to one side, her green eyes swimming with curiousity. Her plumy, feathery tail wagged happily. She was the newest addition to the clan, but she had not been born into it. She had been found abandoned near the camp, blood and mud smeared in her fur. As the scent of outclanner was in her pelt, it was assumed that she had been left there to be taken care of by the MacNearts. Kinkajou herself knew about it, but she liked her life in the clan; she had no desire to see the parents who had abandoned her. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... "Hello there! I am not sure who it is, but I need to see what it was. Would you like to join us?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' "Yes please!" Kinkajou bounced on her paws excitedly, her tail lashing. "If they're threatening us I'll shred them!" ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Aspen pounced on a leaf and snarled, imitating what he would do to the bad guys. User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner "No no, I can't let you fight," Fies said. "You have to alert someone if something goes wrong." (Maybe I can create an RP called Journeys? So if your wolf is on a journey, they can just go there?) Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:22, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou's ears drooped for a moment, but then they perked up when she relaized she could be the 'messenger'.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Fies started padding out of the MacNeart territory, going slowly for the pups. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 12:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou was bubbling with her usual excitement, scampering about and jumping over things.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄I'm watching you... Aspen slowly walked behind Fies, imitating the way he walked. User:WolfRunner (talk) 21:31, May 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner (Should we move this to MacMora?) Fies continued walking. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:10, May 25, 2013 (UTC) (I'd say we should, Edme) Kinkajou then saw how they were walking, and quickly matched their pace, slowing to pad along beside Aspen. She leaned over to him and whispered, "Do you think a fight might break out? You know, us and these 'bad guys'?"♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄I'm watching you... "I hope so!" "I will tear those bags of fur to shreds!"(WE CAN MOVE IT TO MACMORA) User:WolfRunner (talk) 02:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner (Okay, just start posting on MacMora now.) Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC) "I was kinda excited at first, but now... I feel scared. Like something's going to happen." Kinkajou's tail was not wagging anymore, and she was looking around with her ears no longer perked so high. Kinkajou was sometimes as playful and excited as a bear cub, but other times she became the oppposite. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄I'm watching you... ---- (Continued from War1/Roleplay) Shadow walked into the carreg gaer and asked where the chieftain was. He wanted to join the clan instead of being a lone wolf all his life. --- A tawny she-wolf named Cinal smelled for caribou around MacNeart territory. Nothing. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 19:18, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou padded alongside Disparo. The clan was almost home. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure where the chieftain is exactly." Cinal said to Shadow when she arrived back. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 23:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hauska slowly went back to the clan. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Kinkajou sat on hill. She had grown a bit; taller, stronger and faster.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 16:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hauska called for the wolves to surround him. He had an announcement. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Kinkajou ran toward Hauska, and sat down next to Disparo. Both of them had grown a lot since the war.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Morpheus lumbered towards Hauska along with the other wolves. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| '''''lie]] 21:03, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "The war was tough, but luckily we didn't lose very many wolves. In fact, I would like to introduce Disparo to our clan," Hauska announced. Disparo looked around. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Kinkajou cheered.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:07, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Morpheus cast a quick glance at Disparo. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Remember: If you ever find any suspicious activity, ''please ''inform me. You are excused," Hauska finished. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Kinkajou gazed at the roof of her den. She slept in a fallen tree hollowed out over time, roots twisting over the top and spilling around the entrance.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Disparo couldn't sleep. He knew he'd been in a trance for a long time, and now that he's no longer stone-eyed, so many things have happened. He went outside, and went to Kinkajou's tree. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Hi." Kinkajou greeted her friend warmly. "Can't sleep?"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "No," Disparo replied. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Why not?" She rolled onto her belly so she could look at him the right way up.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 00:11, October 6, 2013 (UTC) "It's just-I don't know what to do. I've been stone-eyed all my life!" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "You live on and love every minute and every hour of everyday of life." Kinkajou said simply. "It's easy, Disparo. Look at me. I don't remember where I come from, I never saw my living mother and I don't know her name. I watched my best friend torn to pieces." The lump rose in her throat at the memory of Aspen. "But I'm living a life I love, with dearest friends beyond belief."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 00:37, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou padded along the stream. It was getting colder now. The deciduous trees were turning red and gold as Autumn approached, and there was conkers on the ground. She then saw something over the river. That wolf was familiar, as was the pup in his jaws...☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:52, October 19, 2013 (UTC) The wolf noticed Kinkajou, and ran off, Broekk unconsious in his jaws. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Category:Roleplay